Just My Luck
by silverdiamondfly
Summary: When Draco and Hermione get paired up for a project together,Hermione thinks her life is going downhill.Until she kisses him,which sends both their worlds into a spiral.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Pov

"This is horrible, I didn't actually expect to have potions again!" groaned Ron.

"Honestly Ron, it's not that bad. We have potions every year" I answered trying not to hit him with my textbook. He has been complaining for the last half hour, and it was starting to annoy both Harry, and I.

Harry sighed loudly, and looked over at Ron. "Ron maybe this year won't be so bad. I mean Snape could cut us some slack, and not be the annoying git he usually is"

I flashed a glare at Harry. He was not helping, if anything he was making it worse.

I heard the door slam closed and immediately straightened up, turning to the front of the classroom, and folding my hands on my desk.

Snape walked to the front of the classroom, and immediately and stared at us, his eyes landing on the Gryffindors and as if it was automatic he sneered, and turned back to the Slytherins.

"Good Afternoon" he said.

"Good Afternoon" the class mumbled.

"You will start working on a potion today, it is extremely difficult to make, and to go with it I want a 16 inch essay" The entire class groaned and I heard ron mutter something under his breath.

"The potion is Felix Felicies, and you will be working with partners" he said, I heard everyone start whispering about who they would partner with. Neville turned to me. "Hey Hermione want to-"

"Who I will choose for you" Snape added.

The entire room went quiet .

Snape was picking partners for the entire class. He would probably pair us all up with Slytherins, and watch us bicker for the entire time.

"Your partners are as follows.. Weasley, Potter." I looked up to see Harry and Ron smiling. "Longbottom,Pavarti" again two Gryffindors maybe he would pair us up with people we like after all.

And the list went on, and on, and I kept waiting to hear my name be called. I was waiting and listening so hard I did not notice all the Gryffindors were paired up, but me.

"Granger, Malfoy"

My head shot up, and sound of my name, and Malfoy's together.

This had to be a joke, me and Malfoy to work together. This way crazy. There was no way. We both hated each other with a passion.

If Snape expected me to actually work with him he was insane.

I looked up at Malfoy to see him walking over to me, with his all mighty smirk plastered on his face.

I turned my head not wanting to look at him, me and Malfoy. Granger and Malfoy. Snape must have made a mistake, I looked up to see Snape smirking.

No he had done this on purpose, to see me suffer.

"Can't believe I got paired up with you eh Granger?" sneered Malfoy as he sat down.

"So let me get this straight me and you have to work to together for the next 3 weeks on this potion,and write an essay on it" I finally said.

"Come on Granger, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Yes that is what Snape just said can we just work on the essay or something" he smirked.

"Fine" but just as the word had left my lips the bell rang.

"Meet me in the library at 8 the sooner I am done with this" he gestured to the potion with his hand "the better, I have plans Granger, and you are not in them" he stated before walking away.

"Sorry Mione" mumbled Ron.

"Yea we did not expect you to have to work with Malfoy" added Harry.

"It's fine" I answered.

But it so so was not


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Point of View

I could not believe I had been paired up with the mudblood. Granger, I could shudder at the sound of her name.

I knew why Snape had paired us together though. Her, and I had the highest marks in the class, he wanted to see how we would do together.

And Granger she was going through hell at the sound of it.

I checked the time 7:30.

I had to go to the library. To meet Granger. And work on our project.

"Malfoy!" I looked up to see Blaise yelling my name.

"What Blaise?"

"Are you going to quidditch tryouts"

"When are they?"

"On Saturday morning"

"Tell Flint I will be there"

"Good we need our seeker"

"You sure do" I smirked.

I got up and walked out of the Slytherin House.

I might as well be early.

Hermione Pov

I sat down at the library and looked around, waiting for Malfoy to show up. I had decided if we have to work on this project and not mess it up. We at least had to try and act nicely. I would want the potion to get ruined.

After the promise I had made to myself. Even if Draco Sodding Malfoy was my partner. I was going to get an "O" in potions, or the very least and "E".

I heard the chair being pulled out, and spoke out.

"Evening Malfoy"

"Evening Mudblood" he sneered

I cringed at the sound of the word. No matter how much it was said, I never got used to the sound of it.

"Listen" he said "You going to do the essay thing right, and I'll make it look as if I make an effort in class"

"Malfoy! You will help me with this project! Writing it, making it the entire part. I will not let you slack while I do the work."

"Oh come on Granger your the know it all, cut me some slack!"

"NO! Get some paper out and get writing!" Our voices were getting louder by the word, and any minute now, someone was going to usher us out.

"What if I don't want to! I told you Granger! And what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets!"

"Well that's going to have to change! I will not do all the work

for this project"

"Sure you won't because you do that for everyone in your house, but when it comes to others you won't the person slack one bit! You think I don't see how you do all the work for Weasel and Pothead! And they sit around and act like your bodyguards! Don't you notice that Granger! You are never left alone because of them! So really, if your going to yell at anyone to do their work, yell at them! Just watch I bet you that when you walk into your common room today they will ask you to help them! And you'll do all the work as usual!"

"How Dare You! They are not my bodyguards, they are nothing like that! They protect me from people like you Malfoy"

"Like me! What do they have to protect you from! In case you've forgotten, you can Protect yourself!"

"And hows that Malfoy"

"God Granger do you have memory loss! You punched me, in the nose! And it bloody hurt! You can protect yourself for crying out loud! You don't need to idiots-"

"Oh like how you constantly have someone following you!"

"That has changed, have you seen anyone around me lately Granger!"

I went quiet he was right. For the last few days he had no one with him.

I looked over at him, and opened my mouth to say something.

"Listen just forget it, we have to work on this project."

"Malfoy"

"I said forget it"

"I'm sorry" it was barely a whisper. And I knew he heard it, he froze and looked up at me. Hazel meeting Silver. And he looked shocked.

"Apologizing to me Granger for what?" he said so softly I had to check if I was still talking to Malfoy.

"I should have never said any of that" I whispered.

"No Granger I was just being-"

"A git" I finished for him.

"I was going to say rude, but that works" he ran his hand through his hair, and is cascaded back onto his forehead, un gelled. He looked like a teenager. Unlike from before, where his hair was always slicked back.

"Tomorrow, same time" he said.

"And Malfoy"

He looked up at me and I continued.

"How about we put our differences aside and actually work together. Try to actually get along until we are done this project. I need to get and "O" in potions."

He smiled, actually smile and said "sure thing Granger" Before turning around and leaving from the library.

And that's when I noticed I had been holding me breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Pov

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, last nights scene still replaying in my head.

He had said Harry and Ron are like my bodyguards, and as much as I hated to admit it... he was right.

Of all the times, Harry and Ron have pestered me on where I was going, on what I was doing, on who I was with, I never thoguht about it as being bodyguards, but as protecting a friend. I am like their sister and they have to protect me.

I was meeting him again tonight, and I was praying that we did not get into another fight, after all he did say he would help me.

And after breakfast I had double potions, which meant working with him, on the potion. I looked up from my breakfast and caught his eye, he gave me a small nod then went back to talking to his friend Blaise.

"Hey Mione whatcha thinking about?" I looked up startled at Ron.

"Oh nothing re-"

"Did malfoy do something to you, Mione if he did I will punch his face in"

I groaned, and turned around to face both him and Harry.

"He didn't do anything! And will you two please please stop acting as if you my parents"

They looked startled, and as I looked back on forth between them, I noticed the entire great hall had gone silent, when I had said it, and I could feel Malfoy's smirk burning through my back.

Today was going to be a long day.

Draco Pov

So she actually took in my words last night. Really yelling at Potter and Weasley, in the Great Hall was fantastic, but what made it better was the fact all the Slytherins started cheering her on after. The look on her face was priceless, and I could tell the rest of the houses were as shocked as her two little bodyguards.

And now I got to see her after school in the library. She probably wouldn't talk, but I still got to annoy her about it anyway.

"Hey man, were going to Potions, wanna walk with us?" asked Theo.

"Nah, I have to go give granger a little pat on the back, for ditching Pothead and Weasel."

The three of them walked away laughing about the whole incident. Now to find Granger.

Hermione Pov

"So how did that feel?"

I knew it was malfoy, the second I heard the chair next to me being dragged back. It was 6:30, since we had decided to meet early, I was guesiing he was going to spend the rest of the night bugging me about my little... outburst at Harry and Ron this morning.

"Okay I mean nothing inparticular, but anyway...we have to get to work"

He groaned "Honestly Granger we aren't even behind, were at the same pace as the rest of the class"

"Well I like to be ontop, so hurry up and get some ink out, I forgot mine in my dorm"

He got his back and took out his ink puttin git inbetween us.

"Okay there, your ink"

I shot him a look "Now we have to start the essay Ferret"

So we started to work, and we kept on working.

I dipped my quill in the ink and ran out again, reaching out I tried to put the quill back in the ink, btu something was there, I shot my head up.

His eyes meeting mine, my hand barely skimming his, but that little friction had caused my heart to jump, and it wasn't calming down.

He jerked his hand away and ran it through his hair, and yet again I was wondered by his gorgeous hair.

"Listen Granger, I think we have done enough for the night"

"Yea" I choked out. And I saw him stifle I smile.

"Bye Granger" he turned and left.

My hand was still frozen near the ink, and when I looked down he had a small note that said "Keep it"

I felt the colour in my cheeks rise even more. This could so not be happening to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Pov

I touched a mudblood. A MUDBLOOD! Skin to Skin, and she froze there. What else was I supposed to do, leave her there touching my skin, and the shock I felt when she touched me, warmed my body, but that's nothing.

I had to admit she had grown over the summer. Her hair had gone from that frizzy nest, to soft curls. Her eyes were far more catching than last year, and she had grown taller, and out grown that stick shape she used to call a body.

And she had frozen when she touched me, and those eyes when she looked up were far to innocent.

She is too innocent. I heard Blaise enter the room and call for me to get to quidditch. I groaned, first Granger, and this stupid project, and now I have to get ready for the game again Gryffindor that was weeks away.

And I had to win against Gryffindor, Flint would have us practicing like crazy. And knowing that Wood, would probably have his team practicing as much as us, I had to be better than potter. I wanted to be better than potter.

I walked over to my broom and picked it up. Might as well head off to practice.

Hermione Pov

I sat down at the quidditch pitch looking around and making sure no one was there. The entire school was fired up about how the Slytherins always get to practice first, and there was no place that was quiet. Even the library was full.

Thats when I heard voices. I groaned and looked up seeing the Slytherin team coming in. Right they were practicing today.

They weren't dressed for well... quidditch, each was wearing his own clothes, and in the September heat, it meant they can practice more today.

I heard Marcus yelling for all of them to hear. "Okay guys, we must beat Gryffindor, it will set the entire season for us."

"Malfoy im setting the snitch out in five, get ready"

I saw malfoy nod and board his broom before he took off warming up.

And it went on like that.

I wouldn't tell Harry or Ron that I was watching the Slyhtherins practice.

And as I read my book, my thoughts began to wonder.

It was unfair, as Lavender had stated.

Gryffindor had no good looking boys.

And I hated to admit it but it was true. All the girls had agreed with her and I had mumbled along to get by.

I had outgrown my crush on Ron, it was silly, just a foolish little crush, that meant nothing.

The only boy some girls would actually find good looking was Harry, but he was my best friend like a brother.

Last night I heard Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti talking, about the Slytherin boys as well.

They kept on talking about how malfoy, nott, and zabini had grown more good looking over the summer.

I had pretended to be asleep. And they had believed it and continued with their conversation. All the boys in Gryffindor may be brave, and loyal, and have respect for us girls.

But none are as good looking as the Slytherins.

"Really Granger can't get enough of me?" my head shot up and I saw malfoy smirking at me. The snitch in his hand, and he was wearing a well fitted t-shirt, that showed his muscles and his abs.

"I see ive left you speech less, Malfoys have that affect on people Granger don't be embarrassed"

My eyes shot back up to his, I was shocked, he had seen me.

"Im doing my work Malfoy"

"On the quiddicth field"

"The school is going on about your friends and how you got the first practice."

"Well us slytherins always get first pick"

"Your so full of yourself"

"Some girls find that attractive"

"Who said im attracted to you Malfoy"

"Me" he winked

"Well I'm not"

"Sure you aren't"

"I am not!"

"So you were not just checking me out"

"I felt the color rise in my cheeks. "No, I was not"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Yes you were checking me out"

"No malfoy I was not"

"Don't be embarrassed im to hot"

"Git"

"Come on, don't take it offensively, I've checked you out before"

I froze and looked him in the eyes.

He winked, and took off.

He did not just say that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Pov

I sat down at the library waiting for Malfoy to show. I could not believe he had told me he had checked me out before!

But that was two weeks ago. We had been working on the project more, and that's where I attention was, other than us two constantly making small fights, or him complaining about my friends.

"Hey Granger"

"Malfoy"

"Still staring at me I see, really Granger no need for more of my confidence boost"

"Shut it Malfoy"

"So your not defending your self, so I am right, you do like me"

"Yes I like you.. to be dead"

"Hurtful, you know that could really hurt someone"

"Well your head is big enough as is, you could use some help deflating it"

"So you've been looking at my head"

"Honestly Malfoy" I groaned

"Honestly Granger, no need to moan about me leaving I'm still here"

"Git"

"Book worm"

"Ferret"

"Know-it-all"

"We don't have time for this Malfoy"

"Ah.. And yet I win again"

"You did not win Malfoy"

"So you just let me win"

"If you want to put it that way"

"I like that way better Granger"

"Listen we have to go find those two books, I think their near the back"

"Fine, I' ll come with you to get them"

"Or you can finish the essay"

"No way Granger I am coming with you"

"Okay well hurry up then"

We walked over to the back of the library and started looking for the two books

He started on one side and I started on the other,, I did not even notice that he had stopped looking and was watching me look.

**Draco Pov**

She looked like she belonged there, looking for books, skimming all the covers looking for the right book she needs.

I leaned up on the bookshelf, and continued to watch her look for the book, as she moved closer and closer to me.

"Here they are" she said. She turned to get me to help her, and she froze

**Hermione Pov**

Our faces were centimeters apart. And I was looking up at him. He was about 3 inches taller than me, and his Grey eyes were staring into mine.

I looked at him, and my eyes fell on his lips. As if I wasn't thinking I came up and kissed.

**Draco Pov**

One second I was looking at her and the next she was kissing me, in the library. I was shocked I would have never expected Granger to kiss me. And after the shock weared out, I started to kiss her back.

Until she pulled away from me, looking at me and ran out of the library

What the bloody hell was that?

**Hermione Pov**

Oh My gosh, I had just kissed Draco Malfoy, and he had kissed me back.

This could so not be happening. I was his enemy, I was a know-it-all, I was not supposed to be the girl who would be snogging him is the back of the library.

There was NO WAY that Ron or Harry would find this out, if they did, they would kill both me and Malfoy.

I stopped dead on the staircase, I had forgotten my stuff. And what if he was still there.

I could cry right now. I turned around and head back to library, praying that he was not there. If he was I would have to face him. And after me kissing him, I was really not in the mood for his smirking face saying he was right.

I looked around and noticed all his stuff was gone. He was gone. I grabbed my stuff and wlaked out of the library not looking back.

**Draco Pov**

That was amazing. I never knew Granger could bloody kiss.

And yet she had been avoiding me for the last four days, she wouldn't look at me, talk to me, or even work on our project, if she wanted to do good, we had to work on it, and even though most of it was done, we still had half of the essay to get through.

This was just turning out horribly wasn't it.

Hey Reviewss Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione Pov**

Four more days and our project was due. We had not met since the...incident. I still could not believe that I had kissed Draco Malfoy.

I walked into the great hall, and sat down next to Ginny not looking at the Slytherin table, praying that he was not there, looking at me.

"Hermione, are you okay? Your acting suspicious."

I looked up at Ginny and smiled. "No its nothing, I'm just tired."

"Okay, if you sya so, but you've been like this for the last few days"

"I know, I have just been studying so much for potions, and Malfoy has really been bugging me"

"Well Malfoy bugs all us Gryffindors, its a pity you have to spend extra time with him.. but if you get under his smirk, maybe you can get a good snog out of him"

I gasped "Ginny"

She winked "Oh come you even agreed with us Hermione, he is one of the best looking guys in hogwarts"

"Doesn;t mean I'd snog him" I knew my cheeks were burning red, I could feel the heat in my entire face

"Well I would"

I looked at her shocked "Ginny if your mother ever heard you talking this way-"

"Oh relax Hermione, she will never find out"

"Who won't find out what?" chimed in Harry and Ron, who were shockingly no longer talking about quidditch and had tuned in on the last sentence of the conversation.

"Nothing" both me and Ginny replied in unision.

"Okay" they shrugged and went back to eating. Typical.

I turned around hearing someone call my name. And met Malfoy's eyes. And I held his eye contact, for what felt like eternity.

I felt my heart rate go up with each passing second. His eyes were hypnotizing, and I felt as I could not stop looking at the perfect colour.

"Hermione, what are you looking at?"

My eyes shot up from Malfoy's and locked with Ron's.

"No one"

"Okay, we have to go to Transfigurations"

"Right" I whispered, it was as if keeping eye contact with Malfoy had drained all my energy.

**Draco Pov**

I took a deep breath, and entered the potions classroom. Me and Granger had not finished the project, and even though I was Snape's bloody favourite, I was sure he was going to be furious I had nto finsihed, after all I had the second hgihest marks in his class.

I sat down as Snape began collecting the work from the people around me

", you and Miss. Graners project"

"Sir we did not finish the essay-"

"You did not finish "

"Sir but-"

"No excuses, you must have polyjuice potion done, by the end of next week, and Miss Granger"

Her head shot up. "I expect to see progress everyday showing you and , have been working together, starting tonight"

She nodded her head, and went back to writing down extra notes.

"Class dismissed"

I picked up my things and walked up to Granger "Tonight at 7, just be at the library Granger"

Hermione Pov

"We have to talk about what happened Granger"

"No malfoy, we really don't"

"Yes we do, you kissed me"

I looked around wishing this conversation was not happening.

"Malfoy a kiss is just a kiss" I swear I saw pain flash in his eyes, but his neutral look was back before I could figure out exactly what it was.

"No it isn't Granger, this is nto a game of spin the bottle, you kissed me, and I want to know why"

"A kiss is just a kiss Malfoy see " I turned around, and grabbed the first bout I saw walk by and kissed him, before pushing him away from me and turning around to Malfoy to prove it to him.

He looked shocked, I could hardly blame, I was having a hard time believing I had just done that myself.

But before I could say anything he was walking out of the library, his cloak billowing behind him.

**Draco Pov**

She had really just done that, just gone kissed a random person, and what expected me to smirk back at her?

Who the bloody hell did she think she was going around snogging me, and then saying it meant nothing, I am pretty sure I was not the only one who had felt something in that kiss.

It had warmed my entire body, and I had thought she had the same reaction, until she turned around and snogged who knows who.

She was supposed to be the innoncent Gryffindor, what happened to that innoncent Gryffindor.

I looked up at the stars from the Astronomy tower, and ran my hand through my hair.

This was just far to confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione Pov**

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Grabbed some orange juice and downed the cup.

"Wow your thirsty" joked Ginny.

"Such a bad night with malfoy, he left me standing there in the library" I said as I refilled my cup taking a small sip this time.

Harry sat down next to me, and gave me a smile "How was your meeting with Malfoy last night"

"Horrible-"

But my attention totally cut off when I felt Ron but his arm around me , smile stupidly at me and say "Hey Mione"

I took his arm off my shoulders and gave him and odd look, just as everyone that was sitting around us was.

"Ron what are you doing"

"Well you kissed me last night, so I thought you know.. you kinda fancied me"

My mouth dropped open, I had kissed Ron. Ron! "No Ron you don't understand, I did it to prove a point"

He looked confused, and for a second I was considering whether he was drunk or not

"But you kissed me Mione, you don't just go around kissing people"

"No it was only to prove a point that a kiss is just a kiss, it doesn't have meaning behind it"

He shook his head "No you like me, I know you do, I always catch you staring at me and-"

"I kissed you only because I like someone else, and I was checking if I actually did"

The words had come out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I could feel the Gryffindors in our year, staring at me.

I looked around and walked out of the Great Hall. Why did I just do that? Know they are going to try and figure out who I like.

"Hermione" I looked up at the sound of Ginny calling me.

"Gin-"

"Who do you like?"

"What?"

"We are best friends you can tell me this, we're supposed to share this! Who do you like?"

I tried to think of an excuse and looked at her, shot her a smile, and said, "I only said I like someone to Ron to get him off of me, seriously Ginny if I liked someone I would tell you"

"You sure?" she was eying me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Positive, and if I did, I would tell you"

"Okay, but just as long as I don't find out you have a boyfriends from Lavender and Pavarti, that would be horrible"

"Ya, listen I have to go study, I will see you later"

**Draco Pov**

"The sooner we are done this the better"

"I completely agree"

"Sure you do Granger"

"Malfoy what is with you lately?"

"What do you mean bookworm?" I could see the annoyance in her eyes, but I could no longer help it, if she wanted to go around kissing Weasel she could. And it was none of my business.

"Nothing just hurry up and finish the essay already"

"I thought we already discussed this your helping"

"With what? Your lack of fashion, because Granger everyone can see you have no fashion sense"

"It's called a uniform Malfoy we all wear it"

"Yes but you do not know how to accessorize" I put air brackets around the word. "And wear good shoes"

She shot me a look, and I smirked.

"Well can you get some ink out"

"You have two hands do it your bloody damn self"

"Okay seriously, what going on with you?"

"Nothing I'm just sick of working with you, like I said the sooner were done the better"

"This is your mark to you know"

"And how I hate the thought"

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Pass me the quill"

"No"

She looked at me

"What?"

"No" I spat the word at her

I could practically feel the anger vibrating in the air, Granger got mad so easily.

"Get off your high horse Malfoy" she hissed

"Didn't know you had Slytherin in you"

Her eyes got wider,

"Well at least I don't need help from a book worm to pass Potions"

"Correction Granger, I am just as smart as you are, it's such a pity your blood is so dirty, I might have thought you were pure blood"

"I thought we were done with the blood remarks" her voice was getting louder

"And I thought you'd always understand you will always be under me"

"Malfoy, I don't understand you"

"Your not supposed too, after all you are a bit immature"

"Me! Immature! How dare you! Sit here and make fun of me"

"Well face it Granger" I said pushing my chair out, and standing "The only reason your still here is because you have Potter and Weasel protecting you"

"Do Not Bring Them Into This" she said through gritted teeth

"And Weasel" I barked out a laugh. "The way he drools after you, it's a good pairing actually a blood traitor with a mudblood"

Her eyes suddenly filled with sadness, and before I knew what was happening, I felt her palm against my cheek. By the time I had looked back up She was running out of the library.

What the Bloody Hell had I just done?

**Hermione Pov**

I breathed in and out, and calmed myself down. How could he, he had not called me mudblood since the end of fifth year, this was a new start.

I reached the Fat Lady and said the password I was about so go in when.

"Granger" he grabbed my arm and turned me around, looking into my eyes.

"I didn't mean it"

"Sure you didn't"

"I swear it just slipped off of my tongue"

"So what Malfoy, you will always be like this, a jerks a self obnoxious jerk"

"Hermione Please" I felt my anger rising again.

"No Malfoy"

"I can prove it to you"

"How?"

He looked in my eyes, and leaned down, his lips brushing mine, I gasped, and that's when he pulled me in.

I was in complete shock, and I stood until I came over my senses and started to kiss him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ron Pov**

"Harry I'm going to go look for Lavender she is not in the girl dorms"

"Okay, but do not be out to late, Snape is on patrol tonight and if he catches you, he'll take away as many points from us as he can"

"I know, if i am not back in five minutes check the maruaders map, and you'll see my name."

"Okay Ron"

I started on towards the Portait, and that's when i noticed it was open.

"Bloody first year" i muttered as i began to pull it open, until i saw who the two people where.

There was Malfoy, and Hermione and they seemed to be arguing.

I hid into the shadows keeping an eye on Hermione.

"No Malfoy"

"I can prove it"

It was like it was happening in slow motion, Malfoy was pulling her into his arms, and then his lips were on hers.

I looked around, no one was there, Hermione was still in shock, and i wasn't panicing much, until she started to kiss him back.

I felt myself start to breathe faster and i looked back and forth thinking whether i should go tell Harry, or stop them.

I opened my mouth about to say something, when they broke apart. And i felt my breathing slow down again.

"I told you I did'nt mean it"

And with that he was halfway down the corridor.

**Draco Pov**

I feel like the most idiotic person right about now. See when i kissed Granger, i expected everything to be back to okay, what i was not thinking of, was the awkwardness that was going to come after it.

I've snogged many girls, do not get me wrong. But this was Granger, there was no way I was going to be able to act as if this is all normal. Sure we were done the project, but what was i supposed to say to her. I couldn't insult her. If i said anything it could hurt her. And everything i had worked on from where we used to be.

I ran my hand through my hair. This was probably going to be the cheesiest most cliche thing i was about to do.

So i got a piece of parchment out and began to write

**Hermione Pov**

I looked around at lunch, and saw Malfoy staring at me, I turned around not knowing what to do, even thoguh he had kised me if now felt when i noticed that Harry and Ron were not talking. It was unusual, Ron was very quiet, and he was picking at his food. I turned and looked at Harry buthe shrugged his shoulders.

"So Mione, how was studying with Malfoy yesterday?"

"It was okay" I answered to Ron, who was now eating, but still not looking at me. "We finished the project, so we can just give it to Snape now"

"You came back really late last night, where were you?"

I was taken aback why would Ron care so much if i was late last night, did he honestly think Malfoy hurt me or something.

"No Ron, We were leaving the library when I saw a book I wanted to read"

"Mails here"

I looked up to see the owls flying in and smiled.

I watched as one landed infront of Harry, infront of Ron, and Ginny, and then and owl landed infront of me.

I looked at it trying to figure out whose it was, but i had never seen this owl before.

I took of the letter and gave it a snack before if flew off.

"Whose was that Mione"

"I have no clue"

I looked down at the letter, fearing what would be inside it, but took a deep breath and teared it open.

_Dear Granger,_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner_

_DM_

I looked up and caught Malfoy's eyes, but as soon as i had he turned around and started talking to Blaise.

What the bloody hell did he want?


	9. Chapter 9

**Draco Pov**

I paced back and forth in the astronomy tower, trying to think about what i was going to say to Granger. She was so confusing, and it made me want to stay away from her, but at the same time she lured me in, and when she did that it felt like i could not get out.

"You know Malfoy your making me dizzy with this pacing thing" My head shot up and my eyes caught hers.

She looked as amazing as usual. Her hair fell down her back in curls that were no longer frizzy, and she was wearing the most simple things, that still made her radiant.

"Then stop staring at me" Nice Malfoy, i mentally hit myself, for the stupid comeback, what had gotten into me?

"So you called me up here for what?"

"Granger"I looked away, i could not look into those eyes any longer, they made me feel so powerless. "The whole me and you.. kissing, it just made things awkward and it-"

"Don't say you regret it" I looked up at her startled. "Malfoy please do not say that you regret it"

"I'm just saying that it-"

"Shouldn't have happened" She was reading my mind again "Malfoy don't say that"

She was so confusing, why the bloody hell not, it shouldn't have happened it was a complete

"Because i don't"

My train of thoughts stopped rigth when she said those words. So she liked me kissing just made things that much more intresting, and confusing.

"So you don't mind me kissing you"

"Not really" she said, the look of confusion on her face growing.

"So if I kissed you again, you wouldn't be..." i trailed off and ran my hand thorugh my hair. I was never like this around girls. What the hell happen to the malfoy charm

"Not really"

And before I even ran through what i was about to do, i was striding across the room, pulling her into me, and claiming her lips.

**Hermione Pov**

I knew it was wrong. But i couldnt stop it, the way he made me feel. And right then when he ran his hand through his hair he didn't even know how much more that made me want him.

He pulled away from me, his silver-grey eyes boring into mine, i felt completley vunerable, i secretly smiled. I wasn't even with him yet, and i felt vunerable under his gaze.

I looked into his eyes, and could feel myself falling into them, they were a maze, a puzzle, that i couldn't figure out. One minute there filled with hatred the next, you don't was confusing, intoxicating, and he makes it look so easy to be a perfect guy. His blonde hair no longer gelled falling slightly into hsi eyes, his perfect eyes, the muscular sixteen year old. I inhaled, and smelt his cologne, and absentmindedly leaned into him more.

I stood on my toes and kissed his lips softly, which he kissed back with much enthuasiasm. His hands found my waist, and mine tangled in his hair. I didn't even notice we were moving back until my back hit the wall, and he started to place kiss on my jaw and neck.

"Malfoy, we have to stop" i said once i caught my breath. "This is going somewhere far to early, Malfoy" He looked at me kissed me lips once more, and whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow then"

I nodded my head, still catching my breath. He kissed my forehead and began to walk away.

"Oh and Granger" I looked at him, and took time from starightening myself out again.

"Meet me in the library tomorrow after dinner"

I smiled and nodded, as he left.

I thought about what had happened on the way back to the Gryffindor dorms, and was on my way up the stairs when i noticed Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire.

"Hey guys" i said, too cheerfully.

They gave me strange looks and eyes me

"Hey Mione"

"Your awfully happy"

"Well is it a crime to be happy" i asked, the smile on my face still not fading.

"Honestly hermione stop smiling your starting to scare us" said ron, eyeing me.

"Ron your such a prude, she obviously just snogged someone" Harry said casually

Me eyes widened, and I felt the blush on my cheeks become even pinker.

"See i was right, Hermione Granger the goody good was just snogging someone, the only question is who?" Harry was teasing me, and i knew if he found out, i was just making out with Malfoy, he would kill me.

"Harry, i honestly think that none of your buisness"

"Don't say mclaggen Hermione you can do soo much better than that jerk"

"It was not Mclaggen!" I was shocked, how could he even think about mclaggen.

"OH let me guess, you were snogging Malfoy"Harry laughed

I looked at the both of them, and turned around heading to the girls dorms

"Oh come on Mione we were only joking"

So...What do you think! Reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco Pov**

I sat down on my bed, and sighed.

"Alright Malfoy, Whats up?'

"What do you mean Blaise?"

"Come on man, your sighing, looking up at the ceiling, and you keep running your hand through your hair," he gave me a look and continued "I mean its a message saying somethings going on, and im as confused as hell"

I sighed again, and i saw his eyebrows go up. "Lets put it this way Blaise, even if i wanted to tell you... I can't"

"Well I'm your bestfriend mate, i think you can tell me"

"No man"

"It can't kill you"

"It just might" i mumbled, thinking Blaise wouldn't hear

"How so, did you join the light side?" he joked

"Blaise I'm Serious!"

"Okay i swear i will not tell" he put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on man, we haven't kept anything from each other, ever. What's on your mind?"

"I kissed Granger"I said so fast and quietly

"What? Malfoy no one else shares this room with us so no need to worry about rumors spreading , spit it out"

"I kissed Granger"

I watched his face pale, then break out into a grin

"Your hilarious Drake, now seriously what is it"

"I kissed Granger, I made out with Granger" I said, the words repeating into my head, i leaned my head against my pillow and closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Your serious" he whispered

I nodded slowly, feeling the realization hit me like bricks

" Granger, the know it all mudblood"

I nodded again

He looked away then back at me, "Well i can already tell she changed you?"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh come your Draco Malfoy, the guy whose known as the Slytherin Sex God"He emphasized the words. "You have not cared about any girl, and suddenly Grangers got you thinking, and the schools beginning to notice, you haven't been at any parties, any trips to the three broomsticks, the only way the still know your Malfoy, is because that your playing quidditch just as good."

He had a point, a bloody good one.

"Okay fine, i'll be Malfoy again, but i can't top this whole Granger thing"

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy"

Lovely this was just lovely

**Hermione Pov**

That had been so embarassing

I sighed and looked out into the night sky, it seemed to calm me, for some unknown reason/

"I cant believe i got my self into this"I put my head and my hands "Malfoy why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

I jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice, and let out a scream

"Calm Down Hermione!"

"You don't just sneak up on people like that!" If i had let one word slip, Ginny would know, and everything would fall apart.

"So what does Malfoy do to you?" she said winking at me, and sitting down on my bed.

"Nothing, he just infuriates me" i lied

"Oh ya that's clearly it"

"Seriously Gin, it's nothing"

"Alright, listen me and harry and ron are going to the three broomsticks tomorrow wanna come"

"Sure"

"Want to go tell them"

"Not really" i muttered

"What was that"

"Can you tell them, i'm feeling tired"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Alright fine"

"Thanks Ginny"

"No problem Mione"

How i hated it when they called me that.

I turned around and looked into the sky once more, wondering what he was thinking about at the moment, and wishing that it was about me, because he was just everywhere at the moment

**The next day...**

**Draco Pov**

I looked around the Great hall, looking as everyone was meeting up to go to hogmeade. I was waiting for Blaise, And Theo, but they seemed to be taking forever.

I looked out of the window, the weather was gorgeous for late September, Dumbeldore even told us not to wear many layers, he said we would just boil if we did.

"Sorry mate we were late"

"No worries" I looked up at them and smirked. But then she caught my eye.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a skirt, and a t-shirt . She looked gorgeous.

"Man your making it look obvious" whispered Blaise

I shook my head. "Well where do you want to go?"

I caught her eye and winked before turning to Theo half heartedly listening to what he was saying.

"Three broomsticks okay?"

"Yea man, lets go get some iced coffee"

I looked over at her once more, and she smiled at me, before turning to Potter and Weasel, and heading off to hogmeade.

And i just wished it could be me going with her.

Reviews Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione Pov**

I sat down next to Ron, at the three broomsticks waiting for harry to bring us the iced coffee.

"Mione" I gritted my teeth. "Can I ask you something?"

I turned towards Ron, and smiled. "Yea Ron, whats up?"

"Promise you will not get mad"

"I promise"

"WEll..."

"Ron, just spit it out!"

"I saw Malfoy kiss you" he blurted, before turning red.

"What?" i felt my stomach drop.

"Well, you two were fighting and the portrait was open, and i went to close it, but it was you two standing there, and then he kissed you, and Mione i just.. i was wondering you two aren't... together are you?"

"No, it was just a kiss ron, he, we.. were fighting about what it means to kiss someone, and he showed me"

"He showed you how to kiss"

"NO! he was supporting his point"

"By kissing you"

"Yes Ron"

"Hey guys, i brought the coffee." I looked up at harry and smiled.

"Thanks so much Harry, Ron it was nothing"

Harry looked at both of us, a look of confusion on his face , but Ron shrugged it off, so so did Harry.

I didn't want to think about what Ron just said, so i took my iced coffee, took a sip, and started a conversation with the boys. It soon shifted to quidditch, so i tuned out, and looked around the three broomsticks. And he was there, i felt the memories from yesterday flood back, and smiled secretly, he cuaght my eye and sent me a small smile, before turning back to his friends.

"Hermione, you okay?"

"Fine, i was just thinking of the potions essay due thursday"

"Oh okay"

"So were playing Slytherin tomorrow"

"You are" I asked for the first time paying attention to a converasation about quidditch

"Yeah, and apparently the've been training Malfoy, crazy hard"

"But he can't beat you Harry" laughed Ron. "Your the best seeker"

I looked away, i had seen the Slytherins training, and they were seriously starting to look good.

"Hermione what do you think?"

"I think us gryffindors will win!"

"See Harry, even she has faith in us!"

I rolled my eyes, and listened.

**Draco Pov**

"Three iced coffee's" sang Theo, as he placed them on the table.

"You know Theo you aren't in a musical" chuckled Blaise

"Well we should celebrate, because we are going to beat Gryffindor in quidditch tomorrow"

"Yes we are" Blaise said clinking his glass with Theo's and taking a huge gulp.

"And Malfoy, you going to be amazing" said Blaise.

"I'm always amazing guys"

"Sure you are bud, but seriously if you lose this, Flint will not forgive you"

"You can leave Flint's speech for Flint to say, we are celebrating remember, no need to talk about the quidditch game you might jinx it"

"But were Slyhterin-"

"And you Draco Malfoy, all together we will win"

"Ya"

"whats with you man? you seem distracted"

"Nothing, just thinking of ways to trick Potter tomorrow"

"Nice!"

I took my iced coffee, and smiled, tomorrow was going to be intresting

**Hermione Pov**

I looked at myself in the mirror, i was wearing Gryffindor colours, but told Malfoy i would be cheering for him inside. And Ron was playing today, his first game, and i had told him and Harry both of them would play amazingly.

"Hermione we have to go, the game starts in 20 minutes" screamed Ginny

"Alright one minute" I yelled back.

I checked my hair once more, before turning around and heading out to the quidditch field.

TOday's game was going to be a big tie breaker, whoever one would have the best name for the year, be able to hold it against the person forever. I shivered. If teh Gryffindors won, they would probably play a horrible trick on the Slytherins but if the SLytherins won, they would never let us live it down.

Lovely.

Reviews Please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Draco Pov**

I looked around the quidditch field and sighed. Waiting for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle.I caught Granger, looking around, waiting for this game to end. I smirked she better cheer on Slytherin in her soul.

I looked up to see Potter in front of me, giving me a look. "What are you looking at Potter" i shouted over the wind.

"You just seem a little to happy, i mean after all you will lose"

"Wanna bet?"

He looked shocked, i didn't insult him this time.

"What" he stuttered

But just then Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and i went off looking for the snitch.

I could feel Potter following me slowly, to see if i would suddenly speed up. I shook my head, what an idiot.

I looked around until something gold caught my eye. I smiled and sped up, and suddenly dived down. I felt potter following me and smiled secretly, did he not know me, i was tricking him.

Once potter got close to the bottom, i shot up, and i heard all the Slytherins gasp at my sudden move. I looked back and saw Potter trying to keep up but he was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle.

I brought my hand up and grabbed the snitch, and right after i heard the roar of all the Slytherins below screaming and calling my name. I smirked down at Potter, who was still in shock of what had happened.

"So Slytherin wins" i said after landing. "Potter don't look to shocked we all knew that was going to happen" The slytherins behind me luaghed, and sniggered. And I felt Pansy come over and drape her arm around me, and place a kiss oin my cheek. "Good job Drake" she murmered in my ear. I took her arm off of me, and Blaise laughed, knowing i was radiating with annoyance.

"Well then maybe i should just go to a better man!" She screamed. Honestly she was so annoying.

"What ever go ahead Pansy, i told you before we have nothing"

"But.."

"Oh Pansy don't you get it, you were nothing a one night stand" yelled Blaise.

I felt her eyes on me, but i shrugged it off, trying to find Hermione, who was with Weasley, helping him with his broken arm.

**Hermione Pov**

"Ron are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione"

"You postive Crabbe really bashed into you hard-"

"Hermione! I am fine!"

I looked at him and sighed. "fine" I mumbled and began to walk away. what was with the Slytherins being so violent anyway. It didn't do any of them any good. Well they did when the game, i reminded my self, as i walked away from the quidditch field alone. I could hear the Sltherins celebrating from here, and it was annoying, they were screaming Malfoy's name, and from what i could so far see, he was still in his uniform being carried in by all his teammates.

I walked into the hallway, and looked into the Great Hall watching as all the Slytherins yelled remarks across the hall, at the Gryffindors, who were keepign there chins high. I smiled that was the thign about us Gryffindors we were that amazing that way.

I began to walk back to the common room, still hearing the slyhtherins cheers behind me.

"So Granger, Slytherin wins, aren't you going to praise me"

"Like all the other Slytherins Malfoy, highly unlikely" I joked turning around to face him, seeing him in his quidditch clothes. I looked him over once more, him with his hair falling into his eyes, his cheeks still slightly tinted from the wind, his Slytherin robes clinging to him because of his sweat.

"Like what you see" My eyes shot right back to his, and i smirked, hoping it coudl rival a Slytherins.

"Not one bit" I answered.

"Really, so instead of celebrating my victory with you, I will just go find Pansy" He said, turning around, but pausing slightly.

"You did amazing Malfoy, you fly really well, I hate to admit it but you were even doing better than Harry"

He turned around and flashed me a smile. "Did you just admit what I think you did?"

"Yes Draco" He looked shocked that I had used his first name, and could feel the shock radiating through him.

"Good Hermione, listen I have to go to the Slytherin common room, for an hour or so, but I will meet you after dinner, say at the library, I will make up and excuse that i have homework from Mcgonagall"

"sound good" I said, before turning around, but he grabbed my hand.

"Not going to say goodbye, Granger" he smirked.

I turned around and flashed him a smile before saying"Bye Malfoy"

"Granger" he said holding my wrist tighter. "You do remeber how we say goodbye right?"

I smiled and turned around, before pecking him wuickly on the cheek before flaunting into the Gryffindor common room, sending a wink behind me.

**Hey Guys!So Sorry about not updating! It wasn't letting me saying there was a problem! but im back now! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Draco Pov**

I could'nt help but feel bored. Even though it was a Slytherin party, and Blaise had planned it right after our vicotry, it just felt to familiar. I looked around from where i was sitting in the black leather armchair. Everyone was having a good time. There were drinks, food, and every single person was smiling laughing or snogging someone. I chuckled typical party, it was just plain old typical.

"Hey Draco" smiled Pansy, who had just walked over with two butterbeers, and handed me one. "Congratulations on your win" she sighed putting her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her in disgust, could she not get a hint. "Pansy really get off of me" I hissed. She lookedup at my eyes, and pouted trying to look attractive. I groaned and pushed her head off of my shoulder before giving her back her butterbeer, and walking to go talk to Blaise. The girl must have been stupid, I saw her put the amortenia in the glass before she gave it to me.

"And here he is" Said Blaise. I smirked and nodded at the people who clapped. "I mean honestly Potter's and idiot! To follow you Draco, I mean like, we are Slytherins, we prank, we trick, we're sly, and we get what we want when we want it" Said Adrian, i heard the team agreeing, and just chuckled along.

"Hey does anyone want a butterbeer?" I asked.

"Yea sure man" answered Theo.

I walked over to the table, and grabbed the butterbeers, before turning around, and heading back.

"So guys, lets play a game shall we?" Yelled Flint.

I heard the roars of approval, and rolled my eyes, How obvious that Flint would say that, and it would probably be truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare then" Everyone started cheering and took their seats. That was the good thing about living in the dungeons no teachers came down here, we could party all night if we wanted too.

"So Malfoy truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes and looked Pansy straight in the eyes. "Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss Astoria"

"Whatever" I mumbled before going up to Astoria and kissing her, before pushing her off of me, and sauntering back to my seat. This was going to be a very long night.

**Hermione Pov**

I laughed at Ron, and turned around to talk to Ginny, it was crazy how everything was turning out and tonight I was planning on telling her about Malfoy and I. I knew I would not be able to tell Harry and Ron.

"Hey Gryffindors I say we play a game!" Hollered Ron, over the croud. Sounded crazy but us Gryffindors were celebrating our loss.

"Truth or Dare! Come on People" Everyone started to cheer, and immediatley pulled chairs up, ready to play. I looked around and took a seat next to Ginny.

Ron looked around and caught me eye. He smiled, and i knew what was coming. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Whose the one guy you liked that no one would excpect you too?"

I felt everyone's eyes turn to me before i smiled and said "Theo Nott, Slytherin our year"

I heard everyone gasp and I rolled my eyes. Yes it was true a silly little crush in fifth year. His light brown hair that was swept to the side with his gorgeous blue eyes, and the bad boy personality.

I looked around the room, and smiled at Lavender. She knew immdeiatley and answered "Truth"

I looked around trying to think of something to say before turning to her and smirking. "Is it true you think Snape is the worst teacher ever?"

"Yes"

And so the game went. I looked at the clock half and hour, until i could meet Draco. And it couldnt come soon enough


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermione Pov**

I looked at the time once more, before heading out of the Gryffindor common room. I still felt so unsure about me and him being together. But once i thought about us ending it, the dread would fill me. I shook the thoughts out of my head, and continued walking down the corridor. Looking around and wondering what would i do if a teacher caught me. I turned the corner to the hidden passageway and walked in, before noticing there was someone already there.

And that when my heart absolutley shattered. There was Malfoy, and he was making out with Astoria Greengrass. I felt my body go numb, and I couldn't look away. He didn't even notice, and I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes. Why would he do this? I couldn't stand the site anymore, I turned around and walked away silently not being heard.

I turned the corner and was about to climb the stairs when I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out into tears, sliding onto the floor, not understanding why did I have to see that. My hurt was immediatley replaced with anger, and I felt my hatred for Malfoy suddenly grow. I got up from where I had slid down, and walked towards the Gryffindor common room, he wanted to do that, that he deserved a better blood than me. And to think I thought he had changed I was wrong. I felt more tears falling down my face as i whispered the password to the Fat lady and ran up the flight of stairs to the girls room, no longer in the party mood.

The tears pooled in my eyes once more, as i cryed silently in the bathroom, not wanting anyone to could he do this? He said he liked me! I laughed, ya right love someone like me, i am nothing to him. Not anymore. I stood up and went to my room, getting my owl and writing him a letter to meet me in the dungeon. I closed the letter and handed it to Amber, who hooted softly before taking off. I looked around my room, and pulled on some new clothes that werent soaked in tears, i pulled on the green tanktop with sequins on it, with a grey short sleeve shrug, Putting on my skinny jeams and heading out. Boy was he in for a suprise

**Draco Pov**

I sat down on my bed, thinking about what I had just done. What the hell had i just done? Kissing Astoria was enough but after the party she had found me and well kissed me, and me being my stupid drunk self, had done what and idiot does. I groaned and fell onto my bed, The images racing through my head. "Stupid Draco" I muttered. I got up and took my water taking a big gulp, before turning around to see Amber, Hermione's owl on my night stand staring at me, as if she knew what had just happened.

"Hey Amber" I leaned down and took the letter that was tied to her leg, before she hooted and flew out of my door, I recognized Hermione's letter, and remembered. I groaned again, I was supposed to meet her... two hours ago.

_Dear Draco,_

_We need to talk, tonight. Please meet me in the dungeon secret corridor. This _

_is very important, Be there at 10 pm_

_Hermione_

I re-read the letter something was off. Very off. She usually signed with love, or sincerley. Ad this one cut off, no emotion, nothing. I put the letter down and walked out of my bedroom heading towards the corridor, still thinking of the words.

**Hermione Pov**

I looked around, when he showed up a smile on his face, as if he hadn't done anything.

"Hey Hermione, missed you, I'm so sorry about not meeting you tonight, I was celebrating with the guys" He flashed his teeth and looked at me, but I couldn't do this, I could no longer look at those eyes, the same way.

"Malfoy, we need to talk" I said flatly, and I saw the shock come over his face as I used his surname.

"what about Mi-"

"NO! Don't call me that!" I said my voice getting louder. The confusion on his face grew and he looked me over.

"What wrong?"

"You know what is wrong dont pretend you don't know Malfoy"

"Well I'm not pretending what is wrong?"

"How could you?" My voice was barely over a whisper, and the tears were pooling in my eyes again.

"How could I Wh-"

I looked at the wall and groaned stopping him. "Oh come one do not be an idiot! I saw you with her, with Astoria! You know i know that we have to fake stuff so no one suspects anything , but Malfoy, were I was supposed to meet you at that time!"

"No Hermione listen-"

"No! You listen, This is not us, there is no us" I siad the last part slowly, and looked up at him.

**H**His face was neutral, but his eyes held his emotions, but I couldn't look into them, or i would just cry.

"Don't be like this let me explain"

I laughed loduly, reminding myself of Bellatrix. "Explain! No! There is no expalnation, you were there so you don;t have to do this, no you don;t get the pleasure of dumping me!"

"Hermione!" He yelled.

"What is this noise" Snape said as he walked in and looked between me and Dra-Malfoy.

"Sire it was just the usual insults" I muttered. He looked down at me a sneer on his face before looking back at Malfoy.

"Is that true, ?"

"Yes Sir, just bragging about Slytherin winning" He answered back looking at Snape not even glancing over at me.

"10 points from Gryffindor about being out this late, and 5 from Slythein, back to your dorms, immediatley."

I turned around and started walking back to the Gryffindor common rooming, feeling thos sterling silver eyes on my back the entire time.

**Hahaha! I'm so evil, Reviews please! And next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermione Pov**

"What's wrong?"

"Ginny. Nothing is wrong, just really tired from all the studying and-"

"Lies" she said stopping me"Your eyes are red, you look exhausted and you haven't been eating, your glow that has been around all year has faded, and just by looking at you, anyone can tell you've lost some weight"

I looked up at her, and looked down again, it had been two weeks, and Ginny had been pestering me about why I had been so down suddenly, two weeks and it felt like a year, seeing him in class everyday, the way he was acting so normal about it, as if it meant nothing, and everytime I take glance at him, he is always staring back at me, and I don't know what to think. He'd tried apologizing, he sent me letters, chocolates, flowers, and I had thrown them under my bed, not looking at any of them. None had been opened, just sitting there under my bed, and I wouldn't know what he had written in them.

"Hermione! Your starting to scare me, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"You don't know that true"

"Well then you would call me insane, and then say I'm stupid for even letting myself get in this deep"

"Get in so deep where! Hermione I don't-"

"I was secretly dating Malfoy" I blurted, and looked down the tears in my eyes once more.

"What?" Her voice was suddenly a whisper, from the shock, I looked up at her and saw the confusion in her face. "Hermione don't joke around with me about this"

"I'm not joking, I have"I paused "Had been dating Malfoy for the last 5 months, until two weeks ago" My voice wavered but I didn't care. Thsi was the first time I would tell anyone about what was going on, and if I was going to cry, I might as well.

"You and Malfoy" Ginny repeated.

I nodded not wanting to talk,

"What did the bloody ferret do?" She sounded angry

"Ginny don-"

"Mione what did he do? Have you looked in the mirror lately!"She was yelling but then stopped mid-sentence, and looked down at me. "Oh my god" She whispered. "Hermione... were you in love with him"

I looked away and said"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, Hermione you have to know, and the fact youve been seeing him secretly is that much more of a big deal, he was a big part of your life"

"Not anymore he's not"I said"Ginny he... he's been trying to reach me, talk to me, he keeps sending these letters and flowers and chocolates, and.. I don't know whether to read them, or to throw them away, or block him out completley, and he's everywhere, every corner I turn there he is standing there laughing, smirking, talking, and it kills me. It kills me! To know he isn't suffering as bad as I am, and he's still known around, he still parties, and he's always on my mind, what he did, it just replays in my head, and I dont know what to do, I just dont"

"Hermione you can't block him out"

"Why not?"

"Because of what you just said"

I stayed silent, drinking in the words. As much as I hated to admit, she was right. Everything I had just said proved there was no way I could possibly forget about it.

"Hermione, we have to go to dinner, and please eat something, your already crazy skinny, we don't need you to be a twig.

I smiled slightly before getting up. "Atleast let me change"

Ginny smiled."I have to go down early, meet Luna" and with that she left.

**Draco Pov**

"MALFOY!"

I looked up from where I was sitting, to see weaselette, walking- no more like storming towards me. What got her in such a pissy mood.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about weasel?" I sneered.

"Hermione, what the hell di you do!" She shouted. I looked around before grabbing her arm and dragging her outside, it was luck I was alone today and I certainly did not want commotion inside the school.

"God weaselette keep your voice down" I hissed.

"I will, once you tell me what you did to Hermione?"

I ran my hands through my hair and turned aroud."I was drunk, I was a drunk idiot okay, honestly, has she not read my letter?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"What the hell did you do?"

"She kind of caught me making out with Astoria in the corridor" I said looking away not wanting her to see my face, full of regret.

"You did what?"

"I-"

"I heard you the first time Stupid!"

"Why would you do that"

"Listen I was drunk, like crazy drunk, i drank a full bottle of firewhiskey and 30 shots, I was drunk, she can't blame me!"

"Well you were stupid enoguh to get drunk"

"It's all written in my letters anyway, which she hasn't responded too"

I felt her hit my head, and I jerked away. "What was that for?"

"You break her heart, stomp on it, and walk away and try to send her letters,chocolates, and flowers"

"I tried talking to her, she won't talk to me!"

"So you have to win her back."

"I was drunk, and Astoria came on to me! I don't even like her!"

"Coming from you, you were sucking face with her!"

"Is it my fault I later found out she spiked my drink with Amortenia." I finally said panting from the yelling.

"Why didn't you say that"

"She wouldn't listen" I said before sitting down on the bench dropping my head in my hands.

"Well then your lucky,"

"Why?" I looked up at her, wondering what the weaselette was going to do this time.

"You ruined her, and I can't stand seeing her like this, and you Malfoy, right now you look pathetic, you need her, she kind of needs you, so... I am going to talk to her about forgiving you"

**Wow So much in one chapter, and another thats over 1000 words! Reviews Please and lemme know what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Draco Pov**

It was a relief, knowing Weasley was going to talk to Hermione for me. I had messed up, hugely, and I could not do anything about it. I looked around the Slytherin common room, and sighed. Alone again, this was becoming pathetic, there was a "secret" party tonight in the room of requirement thrown by some Ravenclaw, and everyone was planning on going. But before this oh-so-amazing party we had potions to get through. And that was just going to be pleasure wasn't it.

I got up and grabbed my textbooks before heading out to the potions classroom. Knowing that it was very stange me being Draco Malfoy and all leaving early for a class. But atleast I could get a seat as close to Hermione as possible, maybe I could talk to her then.

I walked into the classroom, to find her already there her books on her desk and she was studying her nails. I cleared my throat, and she looked up, being pulled out of her world. She immediatley looked away, folded her hand in front of her desk and wouldn't even glance back.

"This seat taken Granger?" I asked her, incase someone walked in. She looked over at me, looked me over and answered with a curt, and simple. "No"

I went to go put my books next to her but she stopped me"I never said you can sit next to me" Her voice wavered slightly and I wanted to tell her everything. But she wouldn't believe me, and I was guessing the weaselette still hadn't gotten to talking t her.

"The desk doesn't have a name written on it, Granger, it's mine to take if I want it"

She whipped around at me, staring into my eyes, when I read it. All the hurt, the honesty that I had broken. I had done that alone to her. I had broken her into a million pieces and made her vunerable, and I couldn't say anything about it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered."You ruin me, and now your trying to act as if it's all normal. Its not!" She snapped. I went to say something but she cut me off."And for another thing, you don't get to do this, your a jerk, a git, anything that can be used against you"

"Hermione I-"

"Dont call me that!" The tears were starting to well in her eyes, as she kept on talking."You don't get to call me that, I'm Granger to you, mudblood to you, not Hermione"

"You would understand if I told you what happened"

"You cheated on me Malfoy, that what happened"

"So it Malfoy now? What happened to Draco"

"You aren't that anymore, not anymore"

"You don't understand"

"Understand what? Want to explain that to me, Malfoy you ruined me, you tore me up and you expect me to forgive you as if its nothing, well then I'm sorry but I'm not your doll, that you can just throw away and then come back to later. I never was!"

"Hermione its not what you think-"

"I told you not to call me that, or did you not hear me the first time"

"I want to apologize"

"Well your not forgiven"

"Even if I told you what happened"

"Well why don't you explain it to me, what happened Dra-Malfoy"

I couldnt help but smile at the small slip of the name."Astoria slipped-"

"My, my now why in the world are these two students, so early to my class.

I looked up at the sounds of Snape's voice, and made up a fast excuse"Sir she was just telling me the mark we got on the project, right Granger?"

Hermione nodded, and ruffled through her notes taking out the essay"Here it is, and all the notes, are inside it"

I got up and walked over to the other side of the room, but wrote something on one of her spare papers, four simple words, that she might not have seen yet, The words so simple, with a perfect meaning, _Please let me explain._

**Hermione Pov**

"Hermione I have to talk to you"

"What Ginny, I have homework I really don't have time to talk about-"

"Malfoy" she said. His surname stopped me midsentence and I looked up, staring at her, wondering what she was talking about this time.

"What about him" I said simply.

"Hermione, I found out something you should probably know"

"What that he's a cheating git"

"Hermione, he didn't mean to cheat on you"

"Then why did he?"

"He couldn't help it Mione, he drank Am-"

"Yes I know Ginny he was drunk, but next time he should be more careful-"

"WILL YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF" She shouted. I looked up shocked at he random outburst.

"Okay than what happened?"

"Hermione, he drank Amortenia, Astoria made amortenia, she put it in his drink while he was not looking and he drank it, he didn't mean to cheat, it just... He's really sorry"

I stood there looking like an idiot, shell shocked Amortenia. Why would she give him that. As if Ginny read my mind she answered simply. "He doesn't like her, so she thought the best way to get his attention was by giving him Amortenia"

The one simple thought came to my mind. I had to find Malfoy, and apolgize, and read the letters, the notes. I suddenly felt like the real jerk the entire time. And believe me, it sucked.

**Hey guys! Would love it if I got a few reviews! Thanks so much, and Next chapter will come soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hermione's Point of View**

I walked out of the common room, eager to see Malfoy, but it hit me, what if he was lying about being on Amortenia, and was just saying that to get me back in his arms again, and he really cheated. Or what if Ginny just said that to stop me from moping around all day.

I froze and leaned onto the wall. Would Ginny even do that to me? I was her best friend, and I knew Ginny wouldn't lie to me... atleast I didn't think so.I groaned and rubbed my temples. What in the world just happened. I had just been so full of...excitment?joy? I could'nt describe it. And now I felt so...nervous?frightened?worried? What happened to my Gryffindor courage it just evapourated instantly. I looked around making sure no one had seen my little confusion act in the corridor, before taking in a deep breath and heading towards the great hall for dinner.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me the minute I entered the great hall.I ignored the feeling it had on me, took a deep breath, and walked towards my seat. I smiled at Ginny, and she smiled back, probably think I had talked to Malfoy and everything was all great between the two of us now, but she wouldn't know that atleast not for a while, untill it actually happened, untill I had the guts to open his letters, talk to him, and stay in the same room as him without having the feeling of betrayal.

"Hermione, you okay?" I looked up to see Harry standing there looking at me.

"Fine Harry" I mumbled looking around.

"You don't seem fine, your troubled"

"Ya, exams-"

"No Hermione It's not exams I can tell, something else is bothering you"

I looked at him, when was he able to read me so easily.

"Harry, its the fact Ron likes me, and I don't like him. Not at all."

"Who told you he likes you?"

"I can just feel it, he acts all awkward and when I kissed him"Harry gave me a look"It meant nothing Harry it was to prove a point, and it didn't end up working anyway"

"Why did you kiss him?, if you didn't kiss him, none of that would have happened"

"It was to prove a point"

"To?"

"Malfoy"

"Why do you need to prove anything to Malfoy, Hermione you've never had to before"

"Well it was urgent, and he... I just needed to okay"

"And what was it you needed to prove so badly"

"Never mind it's not important anymore"

"Okay"He looked around"Why are you standing next to the Slytherin common room"

"Why are you near the Slytherin common room"

He shut up then."Well Harry"

"I needed to talk to Parkinson, Mcgonagall paired us up, and she had the part of the project I need"

"Oh" I said simply.

"Well I have to go" I said not wanting to be there anymore

"Bye Mione"

**I know short, but I have a writers block, I suffering from it, please people give me ideas! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Draco Point of View**

I turned the corner and walked into the Great Hall, searching the Gryffindor table for Hermione, as usual she was sandwiched between Weasel, and Pothead. So obvious, It had been 3 days since I'd talked to Ginger, and still there wasn't a single word from her. Not even a letter. she probably still hadn't read the ones I sent.I sat down in my seat and sighed, well I gues it was time to get over her. It had been about 2 weeks since the incident, and if she didn't even want to talk to me,I'd have to get over her. And the sooner I did the better it was for everyone.

"Hey Drake" Called Blaise as he ran to get a seat.

"I called you before did you not hear me"

"Sorry man I was thinking"

"Man get over her, we don't need to initiate you do we?" he joked, unfortunatley I was actually taking that into thought

"Lighten up", he said as he grabbed a chicken leg, and reached over me for a roll.

"Ya I will, believe me" I said looking over at Granger once more.

"Think about it this way Drake, she doesn't deserve you, she's making you suffer, and she doesn't even care, and you tried apologizing she just won't listen don't take it out on your self, you don't deserve that on yourself, so forget her, come to the party tonight, and just forget her, drown her away with the firewhiskey, ya that's it, just completley block her out, don't let her mess with you"

"You can say that so easily, it's not really like that"

"Well you sent her letters and she's ignoring you bottom line, she's no better than the rest of the Gryffindors, and man, if your parents found out, you would be screwed over" he added, while putting some salad into his plate.

"No man, forget my parents for once, this is about me"

"Ha, say that to your father, and see how he reacts"

"I'd rather not"

"Exactly man" he said.

"So where's this party tonight I might as well appear"

"Room of requirement, you know how to use it right"

"Obviously do you take me as an idiot" I sneered.

"Not at all, and by the way Granger's lookng over here, don't look over you idiot! Dude she is like completley staring at you, maybe she doesn't know how to approach you man"

"No such luck I tried to talk to her last night in the library she completley blocked me out"

"Wow she being a real snob"

"I know"

"Was she ever like that when you were together?"

"Nope" I said simply

"Wow and she complains about you, Malfoy she's under us forget her" he said before getting up and leaving.

"But that's just it I can't"I whispered. No one heard it it was under my breath.

**Hermione Point Of View**

I sat there in my bedroom looking at the still closed letters. I wasn't sure whether to open them or not, and I was terrified.

I had no idea what would be inside them. And as much as I wanted to know It could wait.

But I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, thinking of all the pros and cons in this plan.

He was worth it, but I had been ignoring him, maybe it was for the best, me and him not together.

But I missed him, so much, it was ridiculous how much I missed him.

So I took a deep breath, and opened the first letter, that he had sent me.

And I could only wish I had read it sooner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Draco Point of View**

I turned the corner and walked into the Great Hall, searching the Gryffindor table for Hermione, as usual she was sandwiched between Weasel, and Pothead. So obvious, It had been 3 days since I'd talked to Ginger, and still there wasn't a single word from her. Not even a letter. she probably still hadn't read the ones I sent.I sat down in my seat and sighed, well I gues it was time to get over her. It had been about 2 weeks since the incident, and if she didn't even want to talk to me,I'd have to get over her. And the sooner I did the better it was for everyone.

"Hey Drake" Called Blaise as he ran to get a seat.

"I called you before did you not hear me"

"Sorry man I was thinking"

"Man get over her, we don't need to initiate you do we?" he joked, unfortunatley I was actually taking that into thought

"Lighten up", he said as he grabbed a chicken leg, and reached over me for a roll.

"Ya I will, believe me" I said looking over at Granger once more.

"Think about it this way Drake, she doesn't deserve you, she's making you suffer, and she doesn't even care, and you tried apologizing she just won't listen don't take it out on your self, you don't deserve that on yourself, so forget her, come to the party tonight, and just forget her, drown her away with the firewhiskey, ya that's it, just completley block her out, don't let her mess with you"

"You can say that so easily, it's not really like that"

"Well you sent her letters and she's ignoring you bottom line, she's no better than the rest of the Gryffindors, and man, if your parents found out, you would be screwed over" he added, while putting some salad into his plate.

"No man, forget my parents for once, this is about me"

"Ha, say that to your father, and see how he reacts"

"I'd rather not"

"Exactly man" he said.

"So where's this party tonight I might as well appear"

"Room of requirement, you know how to use it right"

"Obviously do you take me as an idiot" I sneered.

"Not at all, and by the way Granger's lookng over here, don't look over! Dude she is like completley staring at you, maybe she doesn't know how to approach you man"

"No such luck I tried to talk to her last night in the library she completley blocked me out"

"Wow she's being a real snob"

"I know"

"Was she ever like that when you were together?"

"Nope" I said simply

"Wow and she complains about you, Malfoy she's under us forget her" he said before getting up and leaving.

"But that's just it I can't"I whispered. No one heard it it was under my breath.

**Hermione Point Of View**

I sat there in my bedroom looking at the still closed letters. I wasn't sure whether to open them or not, and I was terrified.

I had no idea what would be inside them. And as much as I wanted to know It could wait.

But I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, thinking of all the pros and cons in this plan.

He was worth it, but I had been ignoring him, maybe it was for the best, me and him not together.

But I missed him, so much, it was ridiculous how much I missed him.

So I took a deep breath, and opened the first letter, that he had sent me.

And I could only wish I had read it sooner.

3 hours later...

I was being forced to go to the party tonight. So here I was standing in a strapless above my midthigh black velvet dress, with sparkly black shoes. In my eyes I looked like a tramp, but in everyone elses, including Luna, though i looked fantastic, with my hair in loose curls, and my eyeliner, and mascara making my eyes look smoky with the overtop eye shadow, I guess I had to give Ginny and Lavender and Pavarti some credit I looked good, and apparently it was a great way to get a guy. Whatever Lavender and Pavarti meant by that. I looked over in my mirror once more and shrugged my shoulder, the last letter Malfoy had sent said that if I didn't want him, he was over us, so I was forcing myself to move on, bit by bit. And if getting a new boyfriend meant having to drink some whiskey and dance, then as painful as it was I would do it.

I looked over and walked down the stairs, the minute I entered the common room, I felt eyes on me, everyone's eyes on me, was it really that big of a change, on what I was wearing and how I looked. I looked down, and kept walking between Ginny and Luna, as we exited the common room, I made a promise to myself, I would have fun tonight, whether it meant forgetting Malfoy completely.


	20. Chapter 20

**Draco Point of View**

The stupid party was a masquerade. So here I was standing with my mask on, feeling stupid. I had a whiskey that I still hadn't take a sip out of and was wondering when the Gryffindors would show up... Escpecielly Hermione, but she hated parties, I reminded myself, before putting the cup down, suddenly no longer wanting it. I walked around and grabbed a plate, and started putting my self some food. Suddenly the door opened and people piled in, My eye immediatley spotted a girl, She was wearing a black dress, that showed just enough of her toned legs, her her hair falling in loose curls, and the red mask on her face, made her look even more mysterious. I looked at her wondering which girl was behind this mask, we couldnt tell who was from which house, but I jad a feeling that I knew that girl, she was laughing with a bunch of her friends, I swallowed the last part of my scone and threw out my plate, and started walking towards the mystery girl. She turned around and locked her eyes with mine. That colour, the brown eyes just 100% brown looked so familiar, I almost wanted to ask her what her name was but the rules we're you find out who everybody is at midnight. So cheesy, but all the girls seemed to think it was romantic... whatever. I walked up to her and touched her arm, she turned around and smiled.

"I noticed you staring at me from across the room"

"Then your correct" I answered " Say would you like to dance?"

She looked at her friends before getting up and answering "Sure, why not"

I led her onto the dancefloor staring at her trying to figure out where I'd heard that soft voice, It sounded so familar.

"Your're doing it again" She laughed

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me"

"What can I say your gorgeous, cant help myself" I winked and looked around I could feel Blaise's curious look but shrugged it off.

We continued dancing for 6 more songs, until I asked her if she wanted something to drink.

We stood there drinking our punch, her laughing at my jokes, me being the guy I usually was until she looked up and smiled, and I couldn't help myself I leaned down and captured her lips in mine, but she didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

When we both pulled away, I heard Pansy get up on a microphone. "Midnight Is in ten seconds, So find that person and find out exactly who it is"

I heard the countdown around me, and I could tell she was just as curious as I was.

"Three, Two , One" We both took of our masks, and my heart dropped because there standing infront of me the girl I had just kissed was Hermione Granger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hermione Point of View**

My mouth dropped open. I dound a guy, and amazing guy, and It turns out to be Malfoy all over again, exactly how did I get that type of luck. He looked as shocked as I did, and I was trying so hard not to say anything. He looked over and smirked.

"You fell for me again"

"I did not" I tried to say without stuttering. "You kissed me, incase you've forgotten"

"But you kissed back" His smirk said he knew exactly what he was doing, and I could stand that.

"Malfoy , just..."

"Well this obviously proves something Hermione"

"Like what Malfoy, we're supposed to be together"

"Yea" he said that one word, and I couldnt help but feel he actually meant it. He looked so serious, I was shocked that I could even find that in him any more.

"Your crazy"

"But it's true"

"No it's not"

"Yea Granger it is, admit I like you and you like me, and I won't stop until you agree with me"

"No Malfoy"

"You know its true"

I turned around and started to walk away. I felt disgusting, here I was looking like a tramp and having a conversation about my old relationship with me ex. I was being ridiculous.

I walked out of the room of requirement and hid in a corner until I heard Malfoy voice leaving.

He was much as I hated to admit it. And I knew it was crazy, that it bothered me so much. I peeked out from behind the wall watching him as he leaned against the wall, he was probably waiting for me to come out. I looked him over, he really wasn't that bad of a guy, but he had hurt me, badly. But for some reason I thought I could forgive him for it just this once. I smiled, before walking out, and heading towards him. He looked up and looked into my eyes.

I smiled and reached for his hand before saying "Your right"

His smile made me feel better, and I turned and looked over my shoulder and say Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti wink at me. The rest of this year was going to be crazy

**The end. Had fun writing this story and I might write another one later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Many people have been commenting on my story ending so fast, so I have decided to write one last chapter, and I will be starting a new story called I NEVER! It will also be a Dramione and I hope all my reader like it as well... Well hear it is the official last chapter of Just My Luck**

**Draco Pov**

Everyone had found out about Hermione, and I in the end, and I couldn't complain, even though the pureblood girls were complaining about me ruining the Malfoy blood, It wasn't like I was going to end up marrying her. The Purblood girls, and there constant remarks abotu me being with a mudblood too were getting annoying. But then again, I had never seen Weasel so mad in his entire like than to see his bestfriend snogging a Malfoy in the corridor. I smirked and kept on walking, it was now lunch, and I had never felt as hungry as I was now.

Once I got to the great hall i looked around winked at Hermione, which the bloodtraitor seemed to catch and turned red, and muttered something to looked up nodded my way before continuing on with his speech, which seemed to be very heated at the Gryffindor table because everyone was in on the conversation.

I walked over to the Slyhterin table and sat down

"Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree" Sang Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle laughing along.

"My god Blaise" I groaned as I put my self a bowl of chicken noodle soup

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Theo as he sat down next to me.

I rolled my eyes this was so stupid.

"So what are you going to name the kids"

"Hermione junior, Draco junior"

"I hardly doubt we'll be together for that long" I muttered under my breath

"I think he said he'd name it Ron junior" they laughed.

"Hey Malfoy" said Hermione I turned around she was standing at the table looking at it awkwardly, I moved over and let her sit next to me.

"SO the conversation at the Gryffindor table seems pretty crazy"

"They're talking about SLytherins and Gryffindors finally mixing"

"Oh"

"Ya they say we brought it up but I'm sure there were pairs before us... right?"

"Who knows"

"The cute couple" joked Blaise

Hermione smiled "Yes we're adorable"

Theo snickered "What?"

"I think your rubbing of on her"

"How so?"

"Her sarcastic voice is almost as good as yours"

Once again they all started luaghing.

"You guys are being immature"

"Oh look at malfoy all high and mighty being mature"

"Like his father" hollered Goyle

"Soon he'll have long hair" added Crabbe

So I guess you can see what had happened bit by bit we were accepted as a couple. No matter how stranger it seemed. And That was one thing that made the rest of our hogwarts year amazing.


End file.
